


Selling Postcards Of The Hanging

by A_Flurry_of_Self_Destruction



Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: F/M, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, killjoy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Flurry_of_Self_Destruction/pseuds/A_Flurry_of_Self_Destruction
Summary: Poison was done. They couldn't handle it anymore. so they left but... things are sometimes unexpected.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KilltheDJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilltheDJ/gifts).



_“Fuck! Fuck just do SOMETHING!” Poison screamed, feeling like their body was going to rip in half or something. They though the pain had been worse before, back when it was swollen ankles and morning sickness and worse headaches then they had gotten in their entire life. But this? This wasn’t just a bad headache or vomiting. They could FEEL the way their insides were moving. “I said do something!”_

_They didn’t know exactly what they wanted him to do, ut not just sit there and stare at them well they pushed out an apparently ginormous and every stubborn baby. Surely the best thing he could do for them was hit them over the head with something so they could pass out and not feel this shit._

_But of course, nobody gets to THIS from nothing._

  
  
  


Poison waited by the front door of The Dinner, pacing back and forth and back and forth. They hated when Kobra just- just disappeared like this! Especially with the way he had been getting fucked up lately, and they all had to pretend they didn’t see the purple haze rimming his irises. It’s like they weren’t good enough, their crew wasn’t good enough. Kobra needed to fuck himself up to even be around them. He had to get high off his ass and go to those stupid fucking races! He was going to fucking die! To be fair, Poison could bearly stand being around themself, no wonder Kobra was always gone and high when he wasn’t.

Poison honestly let out a sigh of relief that was more like a sob when they heard the distinct sound of Kobras bike coming toward the Dinner. What would they even say when he got here? ‘Welcome home, glad you didn’t get yourself killed’? Jesus! They ran what they wanted to say over and over through their head, telling him how scared they were, telling him that they were worried for him and that they wanted to help him, but when he came through the door it came out as, “Where the hell were you asshole, you worried the hell out of me! You didn’t even tell me you were leaving, probably because you were going to one of those stupid fucking races so you’d have an excuse to get yourself killed!” Fuck.

Kobra shoved past the, “Not in the mood for your constant bullshit right now Poison,” his sunglasses were on even inside, and they all knew what that meant, “What, you fuckin’ bleeding right now or something?”

Poison grabbed him by the arm, but before they could say something he shoved them off, hard this time. The back of their head hit one of the windows on the front door and it shattered, “I said I wasn’t in the fucking mood Poison! Fuck off! You’re always so god damn pushy and I hate it, why can’t you just take the hint, this is why nobody actually wants to be around you!”

Don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry, “At least I can live my fucking life without getting high! At least I don’t make my family worry that I’m going to DIE every time I leave the house because I couldn’t be bothered to give a shit about them!” Poison was definitely fucking crying, though they couldn’t tell whether it was from Kobra’s words, the bits of shattered glass in their hair or, the way their stomach had been aching for the last week.

Ghoul shoved himself between the two before it could get physical, or well, more physical, “Would the two of you just fucking stop!” he shouted, pushing them apart, “I can’t stand the fucking fighting, no one can! Jet’s back their fucking shaking but you two wouldn’t know because you’re too busy being ass holes! Kobra, yeah it fucking sucks when your high, and poison, you’re not his fucking mom, and you’re not in charge of what he’s allowed to do! We all get it, racing is dangerous, but maybe if his sibling actually came to watch the thing he was prouder of than anything in the world then he wouldn’t feel the need to be some half-alive junkie!”

No. no this wasn’t their fault. It wasn’t. They loved Kobra, he did this to himself, why was Ghoul taking his side! “I-I don’t need to take this shit from you two!”

“Then fucking leave!”

“Maybe I fucking will!” Poison stormed off to their room to gather some stuff. Nobody wanted them there. It was- it was fine. Why would they want them? They were just an overdramatic controlling bitch. They couldn’t do anything right, never could. They couldn’t even tell their brother they were worried without fucking it up.

They shoved a few pairs of clothes into their bag, making sure to get something warm for the nights they’d be sleeping alone in whatever car they stole. They couldn’t take the trans am. They wouldn’t be right. They shoved their lighter and reusable water bottle in there, along with a few cans of power pup and some colored pencils and paper.

And so they scrapped on their god damn skates and left. They didn’t know when they would ever come back, but they absolutely didn’t expect it to be the reunion that it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Just. keep. Pushing. They didn’t need food just yet, they could- they could keep skating, keep pushing for just a little while longer. The setting sun and the cooling dessert helped with the sweat dripping from every inch of them, but everyone in the desert knew what sunset really meant. It meant purple toes and fingers unless you were lucky enough to sleep somewhere more than freezing. 

But there was no way for Poison to fit a blanket into the small and only backpack they owned, and as of now, there was nothing in sight. No cars, no buildings, not even a ruin as far as they could see. But maybe if they just kept pushing, didn’t let themself stop for anything, then maybe the energy running through their body could keep them warm enough to at least stay alive with the freezing air beating against their face. Maybe. Maybe they could learn to live through the night like they used to.

But back then they had a car to sleep in. and- and they had Kobra back then too. Back in the nights Poison would come back to the car for a party they had been working their way around to change their sweaty gross clothes and cuddle up in the only comfort hey had at the time, Kobra. But they didn’t have Kobra now. They had a backpack full of essentials and the clothes on their body.

Nothing like a family that could never really love a fuck up like them to way them down. Alone. 

~-----.-----~

It felt like they had been skating for years, but it had been more like… like six hours. The sun had been high in the sky when they left. Shen Kobra shoved them against the door. When Ghoul told them what he  _ really _ thought of them. Could you even blame him though?

No. no FUCK that, they were  _ NOT _ going to be sad over him! It was just pure naivety to think that… that what had happened between them that day was anything more than surface level. Exactly what it seamed. Poison of all people in the dessert should know that a kiss didn’t mean you were in love, let alone sex. Even when the sex felt perfect and sweet and like he really cared about them. Even when he brushed their hair afterward like he always did before bed and kissed them goodnight as he tucked them in.

They needed to get over it. They weren’t  _ special _ , that’s just who he was, just the kind of gut he was. It wasn’t about him. He was just… just the kind of guy that did that. That brushed someone’s hair for them every night before bed because they had a sensitive head and he was the only one who knew how to make it not hurt, the kind of guy who didn’t know how to put it into words sometimes, but always let you know you were special. Put Poison could never be the kind of person he deserved.

And that’s why they couldn’t turn around. Because really, they were never going to be the person Ghoul or Kobra needed. They were never going to be good enough for either of them, they were… they were made wrong. And Ghoul had been right. Poison was beyond a shitty sibling. And they weren’t Kobra’s mother. A good sibling would have gone to is race and shut their mouth when they worried every second that their little brother was finally going to crash that bike and die. A good sibling would have caught the drug addition and helped Kobra before it even became that, and addiction. But poison didn’t do any of that.

Party Poison could here the dance music from far away, and at first, when it hit their ears they were not exactly happy about it. They were just so god damn tired. But then they realized something. As tired as they were, a distraction could be exactly what they needed to stop thinking about- well about everything. And a party? That was the perfect distraction. Or more specifically, someone at the Party. All they had to do was get to the rave up ahead, then they wouldn’t have to even think about anything that was going on.

Unfortunately for Poison, just like care rides, thee last stretch of getting somewhere always felt the longest, even on skates. They finally let themself pull to the side to scarf down all the water they had and some power pup, but not the whole can. They weren’t used to eating so little, but if they were going to be living like this for a while, they would need to work on portioning the food they had. Maybe then they would stop being so fucking fat. That would be absolutely lovely.

It was safe to say that they hadn’t been this excited about food since they were young and with Kobra when they first got out to the desert and hadn’t eaten in three days. Splitting that lizard had maybe been a weird memory to cherish, but it was the first real bonding experience they and Kobra had ever had. They were never close to each other before they escaped the city. But just like everything good seemed to do, that closeness came to an end.

Fuck, FUCk! No more Kobra. No more thinking about Kobra. Kobra didn’t want them, so they needed to just… just let him go. It was going to be easier for everyone if Poison didn’t get so emotional like they always did.

It was hard to force themself off the ground, especially in skates, but they managed to keep going. The music was… well, it was that electronic stuff without a lot of words, but Poison still liked the way the vibrations felt. They were steady and made then shake with the song. Made them feel stable in an odd way.

They were eager to find a distraction. Something to get Ghoul and Kobra and Jet off of their mind. To put it simply, and for that matter vulgarly, they wanted, needed someone to fuck their brains out.

It wouldn’t exactly be hard with the type of people that came to these sorts of things. They weren’t the polite crowd by any means, but at least some of them were cute, and most of them were very very down to mess around. Hell, they didn’t even have to be cute. Poison found the best way to get someone at these types of events was to put on a fake smile and dance and wait till someone inevitably ginds on you. If they suited you desires then you’d let things go forward. But tonight? Tonight was all about a fast distraction. So Poison decided that, as long as they weren’t too young, as sometimes people anywhere as young as 13 would sneak into these things, that as long as they were at least like… looking around their age or older, they would take the first person to try. A fast distraction.

Though they didn’t quite get why, they always got someone fast, and this time was no different. Right now it was a husky familiar voice, “Haven’t seen you at one of these in while Poison. And let me just say,” there was a dip in the man’s voice, “I’ve been waiting for a piece of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any predictions for the next chapter? I'm toooootaly not desperate to know that anyone is actually reading this, and I definitely don't really love hearing what people think lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this!! I actually have the whole story planned so this should be updated more consistently then We're Not Working Out. Thank the Witch.


End file.
